Scaffold systems, including work platform assemblies, are commonly suspended or hung when utilized for personnel to access a structure for erection, repair, inspection, and the like. Such scaffolding systems are commonly referred to as “suspended scaffold systems” or “hung scaffold systems” (or, more simply, suspended or hung scaffolds or scaffolding) and include scaffold systems that are both entirely and solely suspended and scaffold systems that are partially supported by a support structure (e.g., hung supported scaffold systems). The structures with respect to which scaffolds are suspended or hung often take the form of a steel structure or vessel with exposed structural members, such as steel I-beams. These exposed structural members typically are connected to and extend from the structure or vessel hull and facilitate attachment and suspension of suspended scaffolds.
However, some such structures, such as some types of offshore oil drilling and pumping platforms have flat, or at least generally flat, hulls or hull surfaces with few, if any, exposed structural members that can be used to secure or suspend a scaffold system. FIG. 8 provides an illustrative example of such structures. Currently, there are believed to be hundreds of “jack up” oil drilling rigs operating in the Gulf of Mexico alone. These structures are ocean going vessels with smooth steel hulls. These vessels generate significant oil revenue when in operation.
Due to environmental and other conditions, and as referenced above, these structures require periodic, if not frequent inspections, cleanings, and repairs. For example, to repair worn hull surfaces, walls gathering or collecting debris, or to perform other spot repairs, and/or to repair equipment mounted with respect to the structure. Moreover, often the height of structures with respect to which scaffolds might be suspended can be quite large. For example, some offshore platform structures are on the order of 50 to more than 100 feet above a surface of the water.
For these and other applications, one solution that has been attempted involves installing welded connections, such as plate eyes (also referred to as “eye plates”), or pad eyes. Still, connections such as plate eyes and pad eyes are less than ideal for a variety of reasons. For instance, when a vessel or other structure is placed in dry dock for repairs, the plate eyes or pad eyes that are welded to the structure may puncture the vessel hull due to the small projected area of the component. In addition, rigging connections added subsequent to construction of the vessel represent a potential hazard during rigging and hoisting operations in that they can be used for purposes other than as initially intended. Still further, plate eyes and pad eyes extend from a vessel, allowing them to be susceptible to collecting any debris or material (e.g., marine growth) that can become attached or embedded in the structures. Thus, the plate eye and pad eye structures, along with collected material, can increase propulsion resistance during transport of the vessel (or other structure) from one location to another. Lastly, plate eyes and pad eyes, which are not generally designed for hung-supported scaffolding applications, do not facilitate connection of such scaffolding from a vessel or other structure in a readily usable manner. More generally, due to the inability to suitably secure suspended or hung scaffolds from these structures, the structures must be removed from service for access to their hulls for inspection, refurbishment or repair, resulting in down time and in loss of revenue.
For at least these reasons, therefore, it would be advantageous if a new or improved suspension connector system, particularly one that that can be used to suspend or hang scaffolding from a structure (e.g., an offshore platform) and/or method(s) of use could be developed that addressed one or more of the above-described concerns.